Hate is easy, Love takes courage
by missingthepoint
Summary: one-shot. i've known him a long time now, and hating him has always come easy to me. but to love him and for him to love me-i am intimidated. it is true when they say hate is easy and loves takes courage.


**I've been gone too long, in my eyes. Just a random thought that popped into my head and wrote it down. Hope you guys enjoy, because Scarred ch 4 is in the works and will be posted as soon as possible. Be on the lookout, until then have fun with Hate is easy, Love takes courage.**

* * *

She silently watched him sleep beside her. Her smooth fingers tracing across his hard face. Saying he was a fighter would be an insult. Skin that was rough and smooth, her fingers followed the deep lines within. She would do it often, come home late and just lie down beside him. It bewildered her that he would go to bed so early; however, she didn't mind it at all. It was moments like these that she was content with the life she was living.

"How hard is it," her voice so small, "how hard is it"?

There had been numerous questions regarding their relationship for the past four years now. Society saw it as an awkward experience. There was no affectionate terms, no making out in public, nothing of the sort. And when her associates asked her how in the world she snagged a man like him. She too had to think about and the only reply that was given to them was a puzzling as the question itself.

"Our relationship is entirely held upon trust, respect, and admiration".

It wasn't a lie, it was the truth.

Fourteen years ago they had met. It was quite a meeting in which she had beaten his younger brother because of uncivil attitude towards her. A bond had grown between them, a difficult one. Personally they hated each other, but on equal terms depended on each other. Or was it she who depended on him. Once puberty came, feelings began to rise within her, and her attempts to push the away were in vain. She thrust upon another female to kill the idea of being with him.

It was a stupid idea, she knew that.

And it back fired quickly throughout the past two years of the relationship.

A faint smile appeared on her usual emotionless face. His brother consistently joked about it saying because of their coldness it made them seem more compatible than they were really were. The two of them would sigh and shake their heads, ignoring Riley's terrible jokes.

"We really don't do anything romantic," she said to no one in particular, "its not as if we try".

He continued to sleep. Her eyes scanning his facial features for any sign or hint that will give her the answers that she was craving.

"Huey tell me," "how hard is it"?

Finding it a hopeless case, she gently shoved the bed sheets off her slender from and got out the bed. Riley was most likely in his basement room or out with his friends, so she didn't hesitate to walk around. Believe or not, Riley was more of her shrink than anything else. It was he she would talk to about distressing thoughts, lustful intentions, and damnation to her entire being. He would usually scowl in annoyance with her, but in the end would hold her gently in his arms telling her that it would be alright.

As if she cried.

Her confessions to the younger Freeman brother were more or less talking to an inanimate object. Half the time she would be drunk with sake imported from Japan, making it complicated to understand her slurs. However, Huey did not know this, she refused to act in such a way in his presence. Her mind was straight and composed, if she ever slipped-her mind. Shutting the bedroom door quietly, her feet walked down the halls in a swift manner. Sometimes her imagination was too hard on her, and she wished to think of things that did not concern her so.

These were the punishments for being raised in such a family as hers. Parents with high social statuses, who neglected her most of the time, and mainly depending on her grandparents for emotional support. Her parents expected much of her and she in return didn't expect anything. Today, their relationship had been repaired and she called them on daily notices.

They now lived in Hawaii. A rehabilitation center for their turbulent marriage.

"What to drink," she mumbled to herself, "what to drink".

When she opened the refrigerator door, the first that caught her eyesight was beer. It wasn't because she fancied beer; Riley was persistent and didn't give a damn about her rules. Rolling her eyes in vexation, she gently pushed aside the glass bottles. In the back there was large bottle of fine red wine, her favorite. Grabbing it from the top she shut the door and headed to the balcony.

Red wine and the cool breeze of twilight made her feel good.

His eyes shot open before her foot even stepped out of the room. Even though he particularly hated acting he was quite good at it, and found the usage of it appropriate when needed. For the past three months she had been doing this. It was a task itself remaining in sleep mode as her fingers traced seductively (his perspective) across his face. It took full will power from taking her now and then.

Pushing her down on the bed, hot breath captivating her. Lips locking, his long awaited lust finally be relished. Moving from his side to his back he crossed him arms across his muscular chest. The ceiling fan turned in a slow motion.

He wanted to go after her. He really did.

There was the problem. Neither of them acted on heart. The mind was their heart and they used it on a daily basis. With that in memory, why were they even together?

"Meinichi," he thought, "anniversary of a death".

She had told him that her name had a grotesque meaning and at the same time sounded lovely. Meinichi was just like that. Her beauty enchanted many, but her cold ways and deadly natured lured them to another. However, he was not one of those. Since the first day they had met he knew she was different, different from the others.

A subtle respect for her that soon turned to natural desire and affection.

Obviously the two of them were two proud or stubborn to admit it, and when they did it was under the most "inconvenient" times. The two of them arguing about their friendship and he did the unthinkable.

Kissed her.

Personally, he was not sure if the cause of it was his frustration, anger, or the hidden desire to be closer to her. Jazmine was a sweet girl, smiling all the time, and was generally a very nice person. Alas, that was not the type of woman he desired. Gwendolyn, or Meinichi (depending on the person) was close enough. For every living cell in his body did she annoy the hell out of him. Her constant sarcastic remarks, her casual attitude, and her dominant ways. It frustrated him and enchanted him all the same.

They were not like most couples. They did not do what normal couples did. In college it was the same, except they didn't live together. Both attended Columbia in New York and both went to different schools. She going to the Journalist part and he the Business. They only met at lunch, and their conversations were brief.

It has been the same since.

Yet, it is Huey who actually practices more of the relationship. Its obvious that he doesn't hide anything from her, nor does he lie. He could not say the same for her. Without ill intentions, Meinichi would lie or keep quiet about any detail that concerned her. In a way it was selfish, very selfish, but he understood.

"If I leave her alone," he said aloud, "she'll drink too much".

Wearing shorts in mid November wasn't the best idea, but she could care less. Wearing one of her muscle shirts with black shorts. Her head nodded back and forth indicating that the wine was taking affect on her.

"Damn Huey," she mumbled, "damn him".

More than half of the wine bottle was empty. Drips of the beverage dripped from the corner of her mouth, which she licked off. She stared drunkly at it, and stretched. "Maybe I drunk too much".

Stretching on the chair that was left on the balcony, Meinichi grabbed the wine bottle and headed out. Her gaze was getting blurry, but not so blurry that she couldn't walk. Most definitely she was going to have a killer hang over in the morning. She walked carefully down the darken hallways, her mind exiting and returning to reality. That was the punishment for drinking so much wine.

Her hands were on the wall, leading her back to the bedroom, or if necessary the bathroom. Huey hated it when she got so drunk she began to vomit. Normally if she did drink too much, Meinichi would just leave the room and vomit furiously. The bathroom down the hall sometimes helped her. In the end, she would feel a slight tug and he would be there. Keeping her hair clean and preventing the need to wash it.

She leaned against the wall, her body feeling weaker. Slowly her slender form came closing to hitting the wooden floor, sounds that were from the result of her shirt sliding down the wall. The wine bottle slipped out of her grasp landing on the floor. Gwen watched with indifference as red beverage spilled out making a stream of wine.

Wine found its way into the petite cracks within the floor. Seeping its way it seemed to dance in the cracks. Meinichi grabbed the bottle setting it right once again; her attitude still indifferent. Maybe it was wine that made her feel so sick, so surreal. So unimportant. Rolling her eyes she just sat there, her legs wide open, her head leaning on the wall, her head gazing toward a boring ceiling.

"How hard is it," "how hard is it"? Her voice sounding more desperate than indifferent. "How hard...how hard".

Huey stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was her voice. Uncharacteristically her, it sort of concerned him. In the years of being a couple Huey had never heard her sound...broken. If it was broken, it did sound it. Meinichi was the following: Sarcastic, cold, strong, and defensive. The woman before him, who was still unaware of his presence, appeared to vulnerable. Meinichi's vulnerability was far too rare to be real. There she sat looking into space, asking questions that appeared to be unanswered.

If Huey was still Huey, in the sense being his younger self, he would have called her weak. In response to that Meinichi would have tried to kill him. Now, he wanted go up to her. He wanted to do things.

"Its going to be hard to remove that wine from the floor".

Meinichi's eyes moved from their earlier direction to Huey's. He stared down at her, her brows furrowed, there was something in his eyes. Her eyes immediately shifted back to the ceiling. Huey frowned deeply. His figure that was hidden in the shadows came closer to her. Moving from the wine spill he sat down next to her on her right.

"You've been asking me that question for a good while," Huey informed her, "I can't get any sleep".

She fidgeted, "Sorry, you could have told me".

"If I said something you wouldn't have given anymore information, what's wrong"?

The tone of voice he was using with her was unnaturally gentle. This caught her attention, seating herself accordingly. His gaze towards her was lull, kind, and not Huey at all. However, now that he was there-she was trapped. Most likely she would try to evade the subject, and in reply to it he would continue bringing it up until she spilled out.

Despite that she attempted, "Nothing, go back to bed".

His frown only deepened, "For the past few months you been touching my face asking me half of a question repeatedly".

Meinichi's face remained still, a sigh of frustration exiting her exotic lips. "Is it a disturbance"?

"No, the touching isn't," a small blush formed, "I enjoy that".

She cocked an eyebrow, "Then what is-if touching isn't".

Meinichi's voice sounded more snappy than usual. A distant, irritated sound to it that made Huey flinch only slightly. That didn't affect him though. Huey scooted a few inches closer to her, both their shoulders touching. Her breathing rate began to accelerate and he remained as stoic as ever.

"You know what it is, I don't have to say". "Why don't you trust me"?

She felt sick, her gaze returning to the stream of wine. His voice was so soothing it was scary. It replaced its regular indifference with genuine concern. She wanted to run away, get up and run away. Knowing Huey, he would casually follow her from her hiding place and drag her out. To her dismay he was quite strong and wrapped one his hand around her slim neck. Then she would try to get out of his hold by slapping, punching, etc. When the heat was cooled down, it was her who would lose.

"I never said that," she said coolly.

"Words speak louder," he replied calmly, "why don't you trust me Gwendolyn".

Huey felt her smooth, silky hair caress his arm. Her tender arms beginning to lock with his own. The truth was something she consistently avoided at all costs. She told many people, many of her own journalists that the truth is what people refuse to hear. It breaks them, because they are unable to accept and handle it.

"I do Huey," her face into his arm, "I do".

"Then why won't you tell me what's disturbing you," he said gently, "when you get like this-it scares me Gwen".

"I know that you're not use to trusting people and that keeping to yourself is your own way of escaping confrontation, but you're not alone-you can come to me when you are vulnerable".

"Huey...".

"When something is troubling you, don't go to Riley, don't go to anyone else but me, and I will try to help you with everything that I have, so please tell me what's wrong".

There was that feeling again. That butterfly feeling in her stomach; her grip on his arm tightened. She could feel his troubled expression on her. Huey remained in the same position he was, but a soft hand rubbed against Meinichi's hair. She tensed at the sudden gesture, and reluctantly looked up at the man before her. Dark chocolate eyes showing concern and affection down at her. The same hand raised her face to his own, golden orbs with chocolate ones. He caressed her cheek, her eyes widened at the gesture.

"How hard is it," her cracking voice asked, "how hard is to love me"?

Huey's eyes widened, showing puzzlement and somewhat shock. "I'm not beautiful, I'm thin, a sickly thin". "I'm cold, dominant-too an annoying affect, and I suffer from manic depression". "Why the hell would you love someone like me; then I become upset at myself for not being able to be strong enough to be content with life the way it is".

"I just don't get it, Freeman". "I want to be alone, and at the same time I want to be with you-I don't know what I want".

While she said those words, Meinichi was unaware that tears were feirecely falling down her cheeks. That was how she felt about herself, her pathetic self. Huey watched in sadness and sympathy. In his mind, he frantically searched for the right words to use-to preserve what was left of her. "We're not normal Huey, I know that, but I...".

"To be honest, its easy to love you," he replied.

Her eyes, that were now changing to red, shot up. "Its always been easy to love because you were always there, and it was only easier to fall in love with you".

"You're dominant, sarcastic, and over all an annoying bitch-but that is what I find so damn attractive about you".

"Equal to that, despite your frigidness, you have a heart Gwendolyn, you care". "I don't care about your illness, we've been through that, it's my job to help you".

"The cause of it is the neglect of your parents, but Gwendolyn I will not neglect you, I will not abandon you".

"That's a promise that I plan to keep," his strong arms embracing her, "I will never leave you".

Her tears were dried, her face softer than before. She was now sober, her hand clenched with his own. Her body in the middle of his own, her head leaning on his chest. The only sound that was heard was Meinichi's soft sniffles, that soon went away. Other than that, the house was pretty still.

"I wonder if that was the wine that was talking just now," she joked, "I'll become an alcoholic in no time".

He held on to her tighter, "Then we'll have a ban on liquor or any other alcoholic beverages".

"True, we don't want our offspring to be screwed up before they even have the chance to develop," she looked up to him with glistening eyes.

"What are you saying," he cocked an eyebrow, "we never did anything-yet".

"I know," she smirked, "I'm just answering your inner question". She wrapped her arms around his neck. "How long you think this is going to take"?

"Hmm...about three months, maybe four". A smile formed on his lips. "You can at least give me a blunt answer, you have a habit of mixing things together".

That sly looked appeared on her face one again, saying that she was probably still drunk but alright. Lowering his face down to hers, she licked his full lips. A deviant smile on her. "I am the one to be blunt, but when it comes to you my dear, blunt is not favored".

"The idea was proposed two months ago," Huey countered, "all you did was walked away into the den to eat vanilla pudding".

"Is that so"? "Sorry, I was hungry, and I wanted some vanilla pudding".

"We're in the hallway, wine is ruining the floor, you just had an episode, and there is no vanilla pudding-you ate it all".

"Fine," she licked his lips again, "I'll accept your proposal, Mr. Freeman".

His lips crashed with hers. The cause for it could have been the way she licked his lips, or possibly she said yes. It wasn't an excited tone; however, it was a yes and that was all that mattered. Gwen or Meinichi squirmed in his grasp, before being turned around. Her body falling to the floor with a soft thud. Huey did not cease with his hot, loving kisses around her form. A deep, tongue lashing kiss prevented her from saying anything else for a bit.

When their lips finally parted, she stared blankly before him. They were both breathing heavily, their pants echoing down the halls.

A soft smile appeared on her face, "You're gonna screw me on the floor because I accepted your proposal"?

He looked down at her, heat rising in the both of them. "It would be a sin if we did it before we were suppose to," she chuckled darkly.

"I don't believe in God," he said sharply. Grabbing her by the waist, Huey lifted her up on his shoulder. Meinichi's eyes twitched slightly, the arrogance of that man. Then it faded and all was left was her laughing at her lover's actions.

"If I did that," he said as he walked casually (even though he wanted to run like a maniac), "both of our backs would be in pain in the morning".

"How long have you been planning this"?

"Actually, there wasn't a plan, just instinct". She cocked an eyebrow, "But the thought of you nude has been on my mind since 10th grade".

"Is that so," she purred.

"Yes".

Her eyes gleamed with lust, "I was planning this for our special night, but it can be sped up".

"What"?

Her fingers trailed down his bare back, sending shivers down his spine, and only exciting him more. "I have a special suit just for you in the closet, if only you would go faster".

Huey only smirked as he began to run to the bedroom. The door shutting behind the two, giggles and moans being heard inside.

_In the end, we knew we loved each other. That wasn't hard for us to understand. The problem before us was to confront it and admit to the love. That is our punishment for being stubborn dumbasses isn't it? I guess in the next 40 or maybe 50 years, we'll be able to explore a lot more on the topic of love. Won't we?_

* * *

**Such a sweet ending. Oh, the happiness. Well, since that has been wrapped up. I'm gonna go back to scarred-working on chapter 4 right now! Anywho, for any person who reviews thanks! Just wanted to do a lil Gwen/Huey one-shot, in which they were actually in a relationship. But now I must rest. Thank you all who have decided to read this.**


End file.
